Social media is quickly making the world smaller. The international community is becoming more connected through social websites, such as social networking websites, blogs, microblogs, content sharing websites, and other types of social media. Many of these types of media are based on user generated content, where many users provide commentary in the form of comments or portions of text. A content viewing user can receive commentary from one or more content sources and can read and respond with additional commentary of his or her own. For example, in a social networking site, a viewing user may receive a content feed that includes commentary from one or more content providing users. A content feed can include a stream consisting of a plurality of user generated content from one or more content providing users. The viewing user can also provide commentary in response to commentary viewed in the content feed or original commentary, which in turn can be viewed by other users in their respective content feeds. In another example, users of a video sharing website can login and provide comments to the video to be displayed in a content feed near the video. The commentary is viewable to other viewers of the website containing the video.
As can be appreciated from the foregoing examples, various social website providers have connected users from around the world and rely on user generated content, e.g., commentary, to enhance their respective offerings. A primary barrier to connecting users from the international community is the language barrier, namely, users will typically provide commentary in languages with which they are most comfortable but which are not understood by all viewing users. Accordingly, there is a need for a tool that allows viewing users to receive commentary in a content feed in their native language regardless of the language used by the content providing users.